1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates a rule-based system for selecting finished spools of fiber for inclusion in a customer delivery unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Synthetic filamentary product, such as nylon fiber, is produced by extruding a molten polymer material through a multi-orifice spinneret plate housed in the spin pack of a spinning machine and then winding the fiber onto a spool. Various process conditions of the polymer and the spinning machine are monitored and controlled in an attempt to insure that the fiber produced meets acceptable product standards.
Heretofore, no systematic effort is expended to track the production history of a given spool of product as that spool moves along the manufacturing floor. Therefore, whenever a spool of unacceptable product has been produced, it is often difficult to ascertain exactly what process variable is responsible for the product unacceptability. Also, there is no available system to insure that plural spools of product shipped to a given customer have undergone similar processing and have similar product qualities.
In view of the foregoing, it is believed advantageous to provide a monitoring system whereby information concerning the properties exhibited by the fiber on each finished spool may be gathered and recorded. It is also believed advantageous to be able to use information regarding the kind and quality of product on any given spool to select differentially spools of fiber for inclusion in a given shipment to a customer.